Yugi's Stupid Faultless Adventure
by Aquantis
Summary: Yugi embarks on a journey in which he is trying to find the Dancing OOO-OOO's.
1. Chapter 1

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 3:25 PM  
  
Yugi and his stupid faultless adventure!   
Chapter 1   
  
  
Yugi and his friends are looking for dancing ooo-ooos, but no mater how hard they try they cant seem to find them. Because they have rubber band eyeballs, no thanks to Pegasus   
  
(Yugi) why dose Joey have that weird ascent?   
  
(Joey) why do you care anyway   
  
(Yugi just wondering   
  
(Bakura) yea the same with me I sound like in from India and I also live in-----   
  
(Tèa) SHUT UP.   
  
(Yugi) why well never, mind I'm exhausted what about you guys yea we have been up all night. (Tèa) all sleep in the tree o.k.   
  
(Joey) I will to   
  
(Tèa) no you wont, (pushing Joey out of the tree,)   
  
(Joey) ahh ok I guess all sleep in this hole in the ground, waking up weevil   
  
(Weevil) ouch!! Watch were your going   
  
(Joey) ahh, this pillow broke my fall.   
  
(Yugi) fine with me, all sleep under the tree   
  
(Tèa) err SHUT UP, I'm trying to get some shut EYE   
  
(Yugi) that's not funny, (wale Joey Tristin and Te'a giggling) well you gota admit, that was funny (Pegasus) haha I can see you Yugi (dump) oh oh no not again my millennium eye fell into my glass of red wine again, Mai get the chop sticks oo-ray Mai said eating a box of glitter oh and get the super super glue o.k. Mai said   
  
(Pegasus) crap (he glued his eye to his hand) I can steal see you Yugi and just because I have an empty space in my head dose not stop me ha ha ha ha haaa its almost off (rip) ahhh my skin   
  
(Mai) hers your eye monkey WHAT DID YOU SAY I said master that's better ooo wow (Mai) what is it nothing and Mai pull up your skirt your boobs are showing   
  
(Mai) right now back to my GLITTER   
  
(Yugi) aaaa AHH Bakura why are you hovering over me you scared me to give you a good morning   
  
(Bakura) here, here you go   
  
(Yugi) hay I can see. Yea we all can DUH!!! Pegasus was nice enough to give our eyes back (Tèa) waaaaaaaaaaaa   
  
(Joey) what, what is it?   
  
(Te'a) my right eye is crunchy   
  
(Yugi) well it's not good to chew on it   
  
(Te'a) I couldn't resist I'm so hungry ahhhhhh I'm so hungry   
  
(Bakura) no don't chew on your cards yayayayayayaya STOP, ok only if you leave me be…. Well ok ok ok ok then Yugi hears yayayayayaya   
  
(Yugi) why are you eating your TOE??? Yayayaya ENOUGH ok lets continue our journey (Yugi) lets go… 


	2. Chapter 2

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 4:31 PM  
  
Yugi's stupid and faultless adventure   
Chapter 2   
  
  
(Yugi) oh wow!!!   
  
(Tèa) what, what is it   
  
(Yugi) I don't know but it could be a PUZZLE,   
  
(Joey) are you shore?   
  
(Yugi) maybe. Why do we oh hold on a minute   
  
(Bakura) my millennium ring is pointing   
  
(Yugi) DUH I don't know how many items I told you that it is leading to millennium items (when he hits Bakura in the back of the head)   
  
(Bakura) ouch Yugi you didn't have to go on and do that   
  
(Yugi) zip it I don't want to hear your blubber mouth to day now te'a will conduct her cooking show (Te'a) now we will start with an Omega pie firs we start with Yugi's Grandpas toe nail clippings (Yugi) hay what's the big idea (Tèa) shhhhh then we get Joey's under arm hair yum yum yum yum hairrrrrr!!!   
  
(Joey) hay where did you get those?   
  
(Tèa) from under your pillow now shhhhh and last but not least animal droppings all counts now just work the droppings into the hair yummy and once you have the beginning ready and sprinkle the toe nails on top   
  
(Yugi, Joey) SHUT UP!!   
  
(Tèa) ok but I'm steal eating it.   
  
(YuGi) Huh? Your going to eat that infernal reeking spill pyre of MESS?   
  
(Te'a) why not?   
  
(Tristin) BECAUSE IT IS GORSE   
  
(Te'a) oh yea yan ya mmmmmmmmm good   
  
(YuGi) ok lets go Pegasus must be close by   
  
(Tristin) of curse his castle is right there   
  
(Yugi) DUH YOU BUM MORON BUT WE DON'T KNOW HE'S IN IT (Tristin) what you loudmouth here is some pie for you Yugi, thank-WHAT I DON'T WANT THIS (throwing the pie in Tristin's face.) hay it was just an offer   
  
(YuGi) WHAT? You want me to eat that sewage and poison me your outa your mind lets continue our adventure   
  
(Pegasus) I can still se you ALL and I always will ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa   
  
(YuGi) did you hear something?   
  
(Joey) no, it must have been Weevil. Come on let's get out of here. Yea, that's a good idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 4:32 PM  
  
Yugi's his stupid and faultless adventure   
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
(Yugi) oh look there's Pegasus's castle but there's some one blocking it oh, oh wait it is a dancing ooo-ooo c'mon lets get it ahh never mind it is just seto   
  
(Seto) I cant let you in   
  
(Yugi) why? In side is Pegasus, Mai and a dancing ooo-ooo   
  
(Joey) hey you better move or I will   
  
(Seto) or you'll what? I'm not afraid especially not to you, you worthless dog   
  
(Joey) please spare me I'm just so stupid and dumb I don't belong here waaaaaaa   
  
(Tristin) no your no—   
  
(YuGi) wait Joey dose have a point   
  
(Te'a) yea Yugi is right   
  
(Joey) waaaaaaaaaa   
  
(Seto) QUIET!!!!! I have no time to waist lets duel   
  
(Yugi) ok your on   
  
(Seto) gooooooooooooooo Weevil   
  
(YuGi) gooooooooooooo potato salad   
  
(Seto) huh the strongest card of all well 2 can play that game gooooooooooooo printer   
  
(YuGi) ooo-ooo paper plate   
  
(Seto) oh, well then gooooo lip stick   
  
(YuGi) oh no the special on that is   
  
(Seto) zip it Yugi you don't want to spoil the fun do you   
  
(YuGi) my bet card is yes I choose flaming toilet it had did the un dun   
  
(Seto) oh will see about that now wont we?   
  
(YuGi) what? Of cores we are, and no one is going to stop me from going all the way to the champion ship to be the best dullest in all the world   
  
(Seto) so I see you have a lot of courage to beat me, but not so fast it is going to take a heck lot more to beat me, you see I was Pegasus's friend and he shoed me all there is to be shown so in a another –(YuGi) SHUT UP AND DUEL ME   
  
(Seto) don't tell me to shut up I'm small charted you know that, well any way lets duel to see who gets to Pegasus GOOOOOOOOOOOO LIP STICK   
  
(YuGi) GOOOOOOOO Flaming toilet   
  
(find out who wins next time in the next chapter) 


	4. Chapter 4

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 4:33 PM  
  
Yugi's stupid and faultless adventure   
  
(Continued par of chapter 3)   
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel with all there friends watching (not including Kaiba) well Yugi picked a flaming toilet and Kaiba picked lip stick (SPECIAL) is makeup kit well then lets get started.   
  
(Yugi) so are you ready to pay up the dancing ooo-ooo   
  
(Seto) Never not with out a fight   
  
(Yugi) oh no lip stick made flaming toilet messy that did nothing but want to clean him   
  
(Yugi) ewer gross and the lip stick is poison ooze   
  
(Seto) are you going to give up   
  
(Yugi) no do I look that stupid to you?   
  
(Seto) YES!   
  
(Yugi) oh really well you look a, a stupid burrito   
  
(Seto) maybe so but I got stupid card   
  
(Yugi) your right about that   
  
(Seto) I, I mean good card yea that's what I mean   
  
(Yugi) yea ok kaiba you eat this   
  
(Kaiba) eeeeeeeee that's sick he did chocolate candy attack (lunching fire droppings attack)   
  
(Yugi) there's dinner for you Kaiba   
  
(Kaiba) thanks Yugi I forfeit the match you can go   
  
(Yugi) why?   
  
(Kaiba) because I was hungry, hungry for POOPOO leave me be I let you pass   
  
(YuGi) I will beat Pegasus and no one is going to stop me. (DUMB ROBOT) YOU HAVE 10 STAR CHIPS YOU MAY INTER   
  
(Yugi) duh, like I did not know that   
  
(Pegasus) ah so nice to see you Yugi sit down lets have a tea party   
  
(Joey) a tea party I ant having no tea party (Pegasus looks at Joey stupidly)   
  
(Tèa) SIT DOWN JOEY (grabbing his ear and pulling hard)   
  
(Joey) you big bum   
  
(Tèa) shhhhh   
  
(Pegasus) so Yugi you are one of the best in the whole world aren't you? Especially since Kaiba forfeited the match that makes you in Kaiba's place, Mai bring the tea   
  
(Mai) ress err, her you are and drink up   
  
(Te'a) what is this, It, it, looks like huh GLITTER eww (throwing the tea at Mai)   
  
(Mai) what it is just glitter my special add in I love it and it dose wonders for your voice box all I have to do now is shine a flash light in there and it looks like a disco ball see   
  
(Pegasus) MAI WILL YOU SHUT UP. Well let's get down to business shall we? 


	5. Chapter 5

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 4:34 PM  
  
Chapter 5   
  
  
(Yugi) what do you want Pegasus?   
  
(Pegasus) what do I want well I want you to duel me (sound) YU-GI-OH   
  
(Yami Yugi) your on, all beat you so fast you wont know what happened.   
  
(Pegasus) yea, well all beat you so fast your first turn wont make a difference.   
  
(Yami Yugi) oh is that a fact?   
  
(Pegasus) ahh what's hap happening to me ahh   
  
(Stupid Pegasus) I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my eyeball (ding) oh look there it is in my hand oh wait a minute it, it is it's a earring yaw tussah (slap)   
  
(Pegasus) I pick this card paper ball   
  
(Yami Yugi) huh we didn't even finish our discussion   
  
(Pegasus) right well then lets duel for your Grandpa's soul   
  
(Yami Yugi) I've been waiting for this go roll of toilet paper   
  
(Pegasus) well good card go glass of milk   
  
(Yami Yugi) ahh   
  
(Yugi) I wonder what I can do to beat Pegasus theirs nothing I can do to beat him   
  
(Yami Yugi) be quiet   
  
(Yugi) why? Because I'm the one in the flesh   
  
(Yugi) oh ok then proceed   
  
(Yami Yugi) ok where were we, ah yes toilet paper use mummification attack   
  
(Pegasus) hum not so fast I used a trap-card it is called flusher bye, bye toilet paper   
  
(Yami Yugi) no my toilet paper (now I can't use him to wipe)   
  
(Pegasus) I see you holding a FLAMING TOILET CARD   
  
(Yami Yugi) HOW DO YOU KNOW?   
  
(Pegasus) Because I can see all! Well go Glass of Milk use splash   
  
(Yami Yugi) nooooooooooo my flames on Flaming Toilet are no more. YOU @$$ ALL KILL— (Pegasus) NOW YUGI NO NEED FOR HARSH WORDS   
  
(Stupid Pegasus) I'm thirsty ahh thanks Mai for the milk glut, glut   
  
(Yami Yugi) you know you just killed your own glass of milk and the milk is not really milk it is poison patty mix   
  
(Stupid Pegasus) SO!!!   
  
(Yami Yugi) well then, I guess you have lost most of your life points   
  
(Stupid Pegasus) SO!!!!!   
  
(Joey) wake up you dumb bag of pills   
  
(Pegasus) I choose plastic wrap yaa use suffocation (Pegasus) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not on me raa raa raa raa or uffocating e relp relp e ugi pease   
  
(Yami Yugi) ok SLASH I destroyed your plastic wrap, lets see who gets the last laugh now Pegasus (Pegasus) now Yugi lets reverse those words like, Pegasus now laugh last the gets who see lets, wrap plastic wrap your destroyed I yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai 


	6. Chapter 6

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 4:35 PM  
  
Yugi's stupid and faultless adventure   
  
(Continued part)   
  
Chapter 6   
  
  
Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Pegasus challenged Yugi to a duel and all Pegasus had to say was yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai…ECT.   
  
  
(Drunk Pegasus) WOW!   
  
(Stupid Pegasus) thanks Mai, yum huh! Theirs something wrong with this yogurt   
  
(Mai) its mayonnaise   
  
(Stupid Pegasus) oh there we are then yum   
  
(Yugi) hay um you want to go to Tèa's old job or my house   
  
(Joey) who cares   
  
(Yugi) shut up, theirs no moor comments from the peanut gallery ok?   
  
(Joey) why don't you zip it before I make ya Yugi   
  
(Yugi) BECAUSE I DON'T LISTEN TO LOWER LIFE FORMS SUCH AS YOUR SELF GET IT OR GO HOME…. OH WAIT YOU DON'T HA HA HA HA HA   
  
(Joey) HAY THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU JOYK   
  
(Yugi) WHO ARE YOU CALLIN JERK YOU JERK?   
  
(Joey) why I odda   
  
(Yugi) you odda what? Huh Joey?   
  
(Tèa) why don't you get a grip on you selves   
  
(Yugi &Joey) OK! (Gets a grip on them selves literally)   
  
(Tristin) you guys are so stupid (Tèa) Tristin you stay out of this   
  
(Yugi) BE QUIET GOD DAMN IT   
  
(EVERY BODY) huh oh my god YuGi   
  
End pf chapter 6   
  
(To Be Continued)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright Kristofer Burke 2002 


	7. Chapter 7 The chapter in which Yugi stil...

From: "PC Surgeon" pcsurgeon@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 4:36 PM  
  
  
  
Yugi's stupid and faultless adventure   
  
(Continued part)   
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
(Yugi) what do you want to do?   
  
(Joey) I donno, lets ask if we can eat   
  
(Yugi) I was not asking just you   
  
(Tèa) Joey ask who? We don't have any body to ask so Joey Your stupid   
  
(Joey) OH YEAH!   
  
(Yugi) Tèa, Joey shut up the both of you, you always bark up the wrong tree   
  
(Both of them) BARK, BARK! …………………………HUH!   
  
(Joey) I'm not a scared little puppy dog   
  
(Yugi) well you did just bark like one   
  
(Joey) SO!   
  
(Yugi and Tèa) ha ha ha ha ha…ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaa I, I'm sorry we couldn't help it you in a dog costume ha ha ha he he he   
  
(Tèa) BARK, BARK! … HUH AGAIN   
  
(Joey) now who is the stupid one you dumb dog   
  
(Tèa)……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..HUH SHUT UP NOW   
  
(Tristin) ha ha ha ha, ha   
  
(Tèa) eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ZIP IT   
  
(Yugi) lets go to Pegasus's castle again to humiliate him again… wait I didn't even really beat him in the first place (Yugi starts cracking up! And falls on his back!   
  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
End of season 1   
  
(Yugi) WAIT I DIDN'T CATCH THE DANCING OOO—   
  
END! 


End file.
